<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Cursed Land || The Story by karmicpunishment</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27858281">A Cursed Land || The Story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmicpunishment/pseuds/karmicpunishment'>karmicpunishment</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Turn the Lights Off|| Mutate Au [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Curses, Gen, Mutate Au, Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:09:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27858281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmicpunishment/pseuds/karmicpunishment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some say the land of  New L’Manburg is cursed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Turn the Lights Off|| Mutate Au [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Cursed Land || The Story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Some say the land of <em><strike>L’Manburg/Manburg/</strike></em>New L’Manburg is cursed.</p>
<p>They suggest the forests surrounding it are filled with shrieks and shadows too loud and large to be animals but too wild to be human.</p>
<p>They order not to go inside the forests overnight.</p>
<p>They disclose that those who do come back changed or not at all.</p>
<p>They mutter that the underground in dangerous in New L’Manburg.</p>
<p>They suggest being cautious of sleeping underground, of inhaling the air down below, of drinking any water you find.</p>
<p>Outsiders say “be wary” of the people of New L’Manburg.</p>
<p>They say some of them are...different.</p>
<p>They whisper of the people the history books erased. Whisper of a leader who coughed up coal, of a president who wore the devils horns with pride, of the queen who crumbled to ash on the throne, of the boy king who disappeared into the night.</p>
<p>The new rulers try to quiet the rumors with a new anthem, a new flag, a new false visage, but the people still whisper, still mutter, still speak, still say.</p>
<p>The land of New L’Manburg is cursed and its people know. Its people know and they <strike><em>cough/wear/crumble/disappear</em></strike> will not forget.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so this is almost like a beginning of sorts to my mutate au! this is different from anything i've really written before, so im open to feedback haha! I know this is quite short, but I feel its a good place to jump off from.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>